


Free Fall

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Tekkit, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when the flying rings, among other Tekkit tools, first stopped working?  Lomadia, Sjin, and Xephos found out first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

The ground sped along below as Lomadia flew away from Owl Island. She was going back to her quarries she had set up away from the base. Supplies were getting low, used up on all of Nilesy's plans and ideas, and she wanted to restock the chests.  
'Just need to set up another quarry or two and then I'll have plenty of resources,' she thought. 'At least for a while.'  
Lomadia landed at the edge of the quarry farthest away. She glanced down the deep pit and shuddered at the thought of falling down it. Stepping far enough away from the edge, Lomadia started to mentally plan out where another quarry could. If they were small, she could probably set a few between the shore and the other pits.  
She decided to get a better view from the sky, so flew upwards again. Lomadia took a moment to marvel at the view. She spent so much time using the flying ring to easily get around, she almost failed to admire the beauty. As Lomadia slowly rotated in the air, a chill ran down her spine. She stopped and stared into the distance.  
A mushroom cloud erupted on the horizon. Lomadia gasped. She couldn't tell where it was, but she guessed it was large. Seconds later, the explosion's rumbling noise reached her ears. She instinctively moved in the opposite direction of the destruction, adding a few pointless feet to the miles that already separated her from it.  
"What was that?" she asked herself.  
There was only silence now. The adventurer remained hovering in the air, unsure of what to do. She doubted anyone could have survived that and even if they did she would never make there in time. Lomadia wondered who had caused it and worried what would follow.  
"This is why I set up Owl Island all the way over here," she said. "To get away from their war games."  
It was a line she had repeated several times. And it was a lie. Lomadia sighed. She decided she had to go see what had happened and help them if they needed it. Even if it was Sjin and Lalna blowing each other up again. However, she wasn't going to make it.  
The adventurer knew before it happened. One second she was flying in the direction of the explosion, the next she was plummeting to the earth. Lomadia screamed as the ground rushed towards her. She twisted in mid air, trying to change her direction. At the last second, she closed her eyes and hit water.  
Once she had stopped sinking, Lomadia opened her eyes. A squid glided past her. The adventurer swam to the surface and gasped for breath when she reached air. Lomadia trudged to the shore, pulling herself to land. After catching her breath she tried flying once again. All Lomadia accomplished was several minutes of jumping up and down like a crazy person. She looked at her flying ring.  
"What the sod is going on?" she asked.  
Giving up reaching the explosion, Lomadia ran back to her base. She cursed out the ring when she had to swim across the final river to get to Owl Island. Lomadia eventually made it into her underground base, almost dying again when she tried to fly down the shaft from the shanty entrance.  
"The world has gone mad!" she exclaimed to the base as she descended the sandstone stairs. "Oh no … what's happened here?"  
Lomadia rushed over to her machinery running along one of the walls. Most of the pipes were broken. When the adventurer simply touched one, it disintegrated into dust. Lomadia was confused. Everything had been fine when she left the base.  
"Oh no, not the energy condenser too!" she said.  
All that was left of the magical black chest was obsidian shards and diamond fragments. Lomadia kicked at the remains of the condenser. The adventurer plucked the flying ring off her finger and threw it into the debris as well.  
"At least I landed in water when that stopped working," she sighed. "I might have died if I had been flying over the ground.  
***  
Sjin hummed a random tune as he flew back from the secret base to the Sips Co. compound. There were supplies that he had left there, what felt like ages ago, and he never found the opportunity to go back and get them. Every time he planned to return, Sips and he got distracted by yet another expansion of the Sips Co. empire.  
The architect tapped his pack, proud of how productive he had been once he found some time away from both Sips and Honeydew Inc. Sjin sighed at the thought of how much work the two of them had neglected while working at the Jaffa factory. He didn't mind helping, but he and Sips did have plans of their own. However, all the work with farming made the architect want to do more. Sjin wondered if he could take time away from Sips Co. to start up another separate venture, this time focused on farming.  
At first he didn't realize when the flying ring stopped working. Sjin noticed he was arching towards the ground after a few seconds. He was several hundred feet above the ground and any fall meant certain death.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried, clenching his eyes shut.  
The impact came two seconds later, which was much sooner than Sjin expected. The architect also noted instead of splattering across the ground, he had landed on something firm, but comfortable. Sjin opened his eyes.  
Ridgedog's smile greeted him.  
"What the hell?!" the architect exclaimed.  
Ridge held Sjin in his outstretched arms. The demigod was hovering high in the air. Sjin was draped in the man's grasp.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ridge asked.  
"What did you do?" accused Sjin.  
The demigod shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything. I was just minding my own business when a wild Sjin fell into my arms. If you'd like, I could just let go."  
Sjin automatically clutched at Ridge. "No!"  
"Alright," the grinning man said. "So what seems to be the problem, Sjin?"  
"I was flying and then … I was falling! Something must be wrong with my flying ring," explained the architect.  
"Something is wrong," Ridge replied. "They no longer work."  
"Wait, but you're flying," Sjin said with a confused look on his face.  
Ridge laughed. "I don't need a ring to fly. I can do that all on my own. Or did you forget who I am? The better question is, what do with you now?"  
The architect clutched his eyes shut as the demigod playfully let him slip from his grasp before catching him again. Sjin hoped Sips wasn't in as much trouble as he was.  
***  
"Xephos!"  
The dwarf's voice echoed throughout the entire factory. The spaceman sighed, wondered what his friend wanted to do next. It was spotty, but the factory was finally producing Jaffas. The taller man looked across the building's ground floor to the access hole leading up. From the sound of Honeydew's voice, he wasn't in danger at least.  
"Xephos come on up here!" Honeydew called down.  
"What is it?" the spaceman yelled in response.  
After a few second the dwarf's voice boomed back. "Look, if you're trying to talk to me from the ground floor I can't hear you. So just come up to the penthouse! I've got a hot tub filled with Jaffas! It's a celebration!"  
Xephos sighed. His friend was only concerned with Jaffa cakes since production started. Still, the spaceman was happy to take a break from building and maintaining the factory. Flying upwards, Xephos passed through the colored lights marking each floor. He nearly reached the top floor when he inched to a halt and immediately started falling back to the ground. The spaceman scrambled in the air and managed to catch the floor's edge at Lalna's laboratory level. Clinging for his life, Xephos called out to his friend.  
"Help! I'm going to die!"  
After a few seconds, the spaceman could hear Honeydew scurry out of the Jacuzzi and over to the access hole.  
"Don't worry friend, I'm coming!" exclaimed the dwarf, preparing to jump into the air.  
"Stop!" screamed Xephos, enough to make Honeydew halt. "My flying ring stopped working! Your's might be on the fritz too."  
"Oh," was the dwarf's response. "Well, just give me a second and I'll come down to you. Can't you climb up?"  
The spaceman sighed. "I'm slipping on ice! It must have come up from the freezer level."  
Honeydew scurried around the edge of the hole. He sat on the rim and turned his body around so he was hanging off of it. Kicking his legs forwards, the dwarf created enough momentum to drop successfully down to the computer level. Honeydew repeated the maneuver again so he was on the same level as Xephos.  
"Hurry!" the spaceman called. "This is cold!"  
Honeydew grabbed his friend's arms and started pulling him up onto the floor. The dwarf grunted, using all his strength. As soon as Xephos had enough purchase he brought his leg up onto the floor. With one last pull, the spaceman was safe and Honeydew fell over himself. The two lay on the floor panting or breath.  
"What the hell happened?" asked Honeydew.  
"I don't know," Xephos said. "Something's gone terribly wrong!"  
"What about the Jaffas?!"  
The spaceman could only sigh in response.


End file.
